


The Steal bird and the Psychic cat

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Can be a little harsh but nothing graphic, Captured, Control, Gen, Kidnapped, Psi and Supergirl, Psi and kara, a Freaking out Alex is ensured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Kara doesn't know what she's about to get into when she faces a strange blonde robber. But Psi does. What happens when this cat wants to play with a bird of steel?





	1. Which Blonde is the Bird?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first Supergirl story. I always thought it was interesting that Psi asked Kara to join her, even if she was partially joking. And there are NO Kara and Psi fics at all on fanfiction! Or anywhere. It kinda disappoints me, Psi has a well done character and has a lot of potential. Especially after going to space and protecting Kara and then Kara gives her a new room. There is a potential friendship there.
> 
> So this is my tribute to Psi because I feel like there is so much more to her. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

Which Blonde is the Bird?

"Got you cornered." Kara states confidently as she arrives in the vault.

"Do you?" The blonde replies while continuing to put the money into the bag.

"What did you do to them up there?" Kara asks as she steps closer to the robber, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I wanted to play. But they didn't want to play with me." The blonde says as she turns to face the Super.

"Well you're not getting away with it." Kara has a weird feeling that she can't explain about this lady.

"Oh." The blonde in black states amusingly. "You think you're the cat and I'm the bird." She decided to turn back to her money. She states, "You got it backwards." as she shoulders the bag.

Psi turns around and asks Kara a simple question.

"You could join me you know. Maybe then you can be happy. What do you say?"

"UMM... I'm here to stop you. Why would I join you?" Kara asks incredulously. This lady was seoriusly starting to creep her out. Why did she feel so unnerved?

"I'm so glad you asked." Psi replies with an evil smirk on her face. Kara gets ready for a fight. Psi simply turns her head a little and uses her powers on Kara. Kara's face turns to one of confusion as the walls spin and she collapses to the floor.

"Now who is the bird and who is the cat? Still think you got it right?" Psi asks as she bends down to Kara. Psi sends another strong blast at her mind and she couldn't take it and ends up only seeing Psi's blured face before blacking out. Psi smiles as she lifts Supergirl's chin in her hand. She feels no resistance so she knows she is out cold. "Now its time for the real game to begin."

By the time Maggie and the NCPD get there and check the volt there is no one there. The only things left there were a few dollars and a note. Maggie read the note.

"Steel eventually bends under the right amount of heat. Cat's love to play with birds. Will you find us in time before this steel bird breaks? Or will I have turned her world upside down with heat until she is unrecognizable by then?"

Maggie gasps in horror. The criminal has Kara.

She calls Alex.

"Hey Danvers, we've got a bit of a problem."


	2. Captured with a side of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so on to the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Diclaimer: I don't own Supergirl.

Captured with a side of Coffee

"Wher...ahhggg... Where am I?" Kara asked out loud as she rubbed her head and tried to figure out where she was.

As far as she could tell the place was dark and kinda looked like a small bedroom. She could see fairly well in the dark, but it must have been night time because it was a little harder to make out what everything was. She rolled onto her side and sat up on the small bed she was in. The sheets were soft and so was the pillow. Odd, why would...

Then she remembered what she had been doing before. She was catching a blonde robber and had that weird conversation and then the next thing she knew she was... afraid. In a pod. Watching Krypton explode.

Kara took a deep breath. I am awake. I am on earth. I am... Where am I?

She finally decided it was time to get up and get out of here. As she got up, she fell right to the ground. Her head was spinning and she felt strange.

"Why good morning sunshine." She could hear as she leaned against the bed from the floor so she could sit upright. That blonde robber was standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was also in a blue robe.

Oh Roa i've been kidnapped. Kara thought as realization struck her.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Was the first thing she figured she would start off with.

"That's a good question, why would the cat keep the bird?" She smiled as she came closer to Supergirl and bent down to whisper.

"Maybe I wanted to show you what it feels like to be in a cage." She paused for a second, then added, "Or maybe I just want to play with my food before eating it." She smirked and Kara honestly couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "Coffee?" The blonde robber offered it to Supergirl, and she wanted to laser it out of her hands with her heat vision, but when she tried to she suddenly felt something like an anxiety attack. She tried to regain her normal breathing. The evil blonde laughed.

"Well I see you were intending to use your powers. You'll find that a little difficult to do Birdy. You see, I've clipped your wings. You are mine." She laughed like Kara and her were just good friends. Then she offered the coffee again. Kara rejected it.

"Awhhhh, my Birdy doesn't want to drink." She fake pouted as she looked her captive up and down. "Well at the very least you could change clothes. That red is so unfitting of you. I have some layed out on the chair over there for you." Kara stared at her.

"Are you serious? I am not doing anything for you. Do you not get that I am Supergirl? I am going to put you in jail!" Kara's anger was rising and she was getting uneasy with how she was treating her.

"And do you not get that right here, right now, you are NOT Supergirl." The blonde in the blue robe clipped her words. "You are my captive, my play thing, my prey. You are powerless." The robber stood back up and Kara wanted to punch her, but again she tried to stand up and as soon as she did she felt dizzy and nauseous and fell back to the floor. What was happening?

"What did you do to me?" She tried to ask but felt like she was going to throw up.

"You are at my mercy. You are a caged bird. That's all you are."

She tried to hand Kara the shirt she had on the chair but Kara threw it to the other side of the room. She raised her eyebrows. The robber figured she would have to do this the hard way. She smiled at the defiant super hero.

"Well I guess you prefer the less civil way of doing things. Fine by me. Maybe this will convince you to get dressed." As she pored the steaming hot coffee all over Kara. She smiled as the blonde on the floor shifted uneasily to get it out of her eyes and off her face. It actually stung a little.

"I expect you to get dressed by sunrise. You can use the bathroom to freshen up." She turned to leave and added as a side thought. "By the way, I'm Psi." Then she closed the door and locked it. Kara was still in shock that she dumped her coffee on her. It didn't really hurt that much but now she was soaking wet and sticky. She wanted to just be defiant and sit there the whole time, but she felt like a kid doing that. She had to change now. She tried to get up again, and was surprised that nothing happened this time. How had it happened before? She decided to go to the bathroom for a shower.

There was no clocks anywhere so she had no idea what time it was. But judging by how fresh the coffee was and what 'Psi' had said, it must be morning.

There was a small window in the bathroom about the same size as the one that was in the bedroom. But all she could see was more trees. Same as the other window. The only info that gave her was that she was on the second floor of where ever she was. She sighed and moved to get undressed to finally realize that her cape was gone, and her right sleeve had been torn off. She looked in the mirror to finally be able to see that her 'S' was gone too. And her boots were no were to be seen in either rooms.

"Seriously?" She said out loud. Finally her eyes landed on the band around her upper right arm. What is this? She thought. It must be the reason her sleeve was torn off. It was almost like a sweatband or arm cuff. But it fit right to her skin and had some tech in it. She tried to take it off but her fingers couldn't get under it. It was stuck really well. She wanted to use her freeze breath or heat vision on it but as soon as she tried she felt dizzy and collapsed again. When she regained her senses she was on the bathroom floor. Ok that is getting really old really quick. I bet this thing is the source of it somehow. She wondered if she could short circuit it in the shower. Somehow she had to get out of this mess. And if this thing was the reason she seemed to be having problems doing that then she needed to get it off.

At the DEO

Alex hasn't slept in two days. Ever since she got that call from Maggie she couldn't close her eyes. She has been in her lab trying to figure out what the robber did to Kara that subdued her. She watched the security footage and memorized every move they made, every word they said, their expressions, even the way Kara's breath hitched when the other blonde assuminly used her powers on her. It was driving her mad knowing that this person was able to knock her sister out without even throwing a punch. Hell there wasn't even a fight.

Alex drank her 10th Starbucks coffee and was startled when she went to put it down and it was suddenly taken out of her hand.

"Alex, we will find her. But sugar and caffine are only going to keep you from sleeping and make you more aggitated." John told her as he sat her coffee down on the counter across the room. Alex was going to retort that she didn't want to sleep, but John is a martian and beat her to it.

"Yes you need sleep. Your not an alien, your body can't take much more of this abuse, and I doubt Kara would want you to be sleep deprived when we find her. GO home, get at least 8 hours of sleep. Eat a full meal. THEN come back and work on finding Kara. That's an order." He told her and then left the room. She sighed. There was no defying John once he said that. She decided to call Maggie. Alex really hoped Maggie would be home. She didn't feel like being alone tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Kara is in quite the bind.
> 
> So what did you guys think? Let me know!


	3. Early Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had some time to sit down with this today! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.
> 
> Early Bird

It had been two days. The only reason Kara knew that was because the first day she spent the whole time trying to get that stupid band off of her arm. All she had managed to do was pass out twice and throw up once. The thing was almost part of her skin it seemed, which made it even creepier. After the sun rose that morning 'Psi' never came back in. Kara assumed she had camera's in her room that she couldn't see. She still hadn't changed to the shirt that remained on the floor or the other clothes left for her. Instead she took a half hearted shower and changed back into her Supergirl outfit, which she had tried to wash in the tub. It was more like just logo-less torn shirt, skirt and tights now since the rest of her outfit was missing, but it was better then giving into her captor.

After the sun set Kara decided to get some sleep. She woke up the next day to another cup of coffee. Not next to her bed, pored directly on her face while she was sleeping. And this time, it hurt. Before she could even yell at the other blonde or ask her why she did that again she was already out the locked door. The same routine she did the other day. She tried to get the band off, got sick multiple times, and washed her suit and went back to bed at night. On what seemed to be the third day Kara was getting sick of this; of feeling sick when trying to use her powers, of getting coffee dumped on her, and of being a prisoner.

The forth day things finally changed. Kara finally caved. Before Psi could come in she had already woken up, so she decided to change.

Kara put on the tight black long sleeve shirt that Psi had left for her after she put on the black skinny jeans. Great, now she wants me to dress like her. She thought as she straightened out her shirt in the mirror. How did she even get my size? Kara didn't know when she would be out of here, she didn't even really know where here was. She just hoped that the DEO would find her soon. For now it seemed she would just have to endure this; whatever 'this' is.

When Psi re-entered the room she found Supergirl in the clothes she had given her, clearly showered, and sitting on the chair staring out the window. Maybe she would get her a book or magazine to read if she was good like this again. Maybe. Or maybe the hero will finally realize her true potential and she won't have to keep her locked up anymore.

"I see you like your new clothes." Psi stated as Supergirl turned towards her, a little surprised she didn't hear her come in.

"Well it's not like I have much of a choice." She stated flatly.

"Hmm, true." Psi shrugged like it was no big deal that she was holding the hero here against her will. "But you never know if you like something unless you try it." She came over and sat on the bed. Kara just looked at her skeptically.

"So, what exactly is the point of all of this? Why kidnap me and hold me hostage? Are you putting a ransom out for my return or something?" It wouldn't surprise her if she was. She did meet the woman while she was robbing a bank.

"Now wouldn't you love to know." The blonde robber chuckled, making Kara a little uneasy. "But the Cat doesn't answer to the bird." There she went again with that stupid comparison.

"Then what?! Why are you doing this?" The blonde hero was getting anxious. She didn't like being under someones thumb. Her aggravation had been building up for the last few days.

Psi just looked at her with mirth on her face. She was having way to much fun with this. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to let the alien sweat it out a little bit longer or finally get going with her plans. She decided on the later. The longer she kept her here without progression the more time anyone who is looking for her has to find her.

She got up and walked to the door, she paused for a moment with her back turned to the other blonde and then walked out into the hallway. She purposely left the door opened.

Kara knew it was a test. Would she fall for it? No. She knew if she really thought she could escape that things wouldn't get any better if she failed. Plus she wanted to know what this was all about. She got the sense that there was much more to this little ruse then she was seeing.

She waited a good ten minutes to see if she would come back.

She didn't.

So Kara got up and very slowly walked into the hallway. She knew by this point that using her powers would only result in nausea for her so she didn't even try. She passed 2 empty rooms, and a third room full of money. But that was all. Then she passed another bathroom not unlike her own. Is this were she lives? She finally came into a living room type area. There was nice furniture but nothing too personal like photos or anything. It looked like a big apartment. Then she smelled something good. She left the living room to find a decent sized kitchen.

"I'm assuming you followed the smell?" Psi asked as she flipped another pancake on her skillet.

"I um... What are you doing?" Kara asked.

Psi rolled her eyes. "I'm making breakfast." She stated.

"Well yeah but... why?" Kara felt stupid for asking but she didn't really have anything else to say.

"You sure like to chirp a lot for a bird. If you stop talking and just sit down then maybe I will share some of my food with you instead of making you my next meal." Psi was annoyed at all the questions. She heard Supergirl gulp and even heard her tummy grumble. Kara couldn't see it but she could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "I know you're hungry."

Kara flushed in embarrassment at her obvious hunger. She eyed the table. There were only two chairs. She eyed it like it was a trap of some kind. She subconsciously itched around that band on her arm. Psi got done with the pancakes and set the stack in the center of the table. She then picked up her cup of coffee and her own plate and grabbed some pancakes off the stack and started to enjoy her breakfast. She felt the aliens eyes on her the whole time. When she looked at her she raised an eyebrow silently questioning if she was going to sit down or not. She heard her stomach grumble again and watched the Super turn away slightly in shame.

"Well if you're content with just watching me eat while you starve its fine by me. Though I suggest just going back to your room if that's all your going to do." Psi continued eating her pancakes and drinking her coffee. Finally after she was almost done with her first two pancakes the other blonde, very slowly, sat down. Psi had to admit it was cute seeing the girl of steel acting so shy and unsure. She really was in her head now. The girl didn't even move to grab a pancake yet, which she could imagine took a lot of self control considering her stomachs clear protest.

"Go ahead and get some. I won't bite, much." She smiled at her own joke. Kara just rolled her eyes, but she did seem to relax a little more. She grabbed a plate and some pancakes and the syrup and sat back down to eat.

"No coffee huh?" Psi smirked at her. The hero just gave her an uneasy look and got back up to get some coffee. Psi was pretty sure she was more then a little uneasy around the drink now that she was aware it could hurt her.

They ate in silence until all of the pancakes were gone. Psi wasn't surprised that her 'Birdy' ate all the rest of the pancakes, but she was surprised that she ate them so quickly and and through 4 cups of coffee and a whole bowl of sugar. It was clear that the Kryptonian wasn't worried about her diet. After they were done Psi washed her plate and put it back away. Kara followed suit. Then Psi just walked into the living room and sat down on a nice recliner and read the newspaper. Kara wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. But she certainly didn't want to go back to the stupid room again so she just timidly sat on the couch. She saw a book on the table so she picked it up and tried to start a conversation.

"Blood Promises. Sounds interesting." She looked at the robber for any sign of caring. Psi put the newspaper down a little bit so she could answer the unasked question.

"It's the forth book in the a series of six books. The main character has to leave the safety of her home and leave her best friend who she has sworn to protect in order to go on her own personal mission to her lovers home in Russia to look for him after he goes missing at the end of the third book. It's a very hard journey for her. You're welcomed to read it if you want, though I recommend starting with the first book." Psi said while going back to her newspaper. Kara looked at the bookshelf and indeed saw more books that looked like the one she held.

Kara fiddled with the book in her hands for a while before finally speaking up again.

"So what now? Are you just going to ignore me or what?" Kara was getting impatient. She didn't know what to do and she hated feeling at odds with herself. Should she really try to make a break for it or is this silence actually going to go somewhere?

"Patience is a virtue as I'm sure you know Birdy. After all the early bird catches the worm, which is the only reason you got anything to eat this morning. We will be leaving soon enough. I have to do some re-con and check with a few people first. Then we can have some real fun." Psi said contently. Kara wasn't sure what she meant by 'real fun' but if it meant going outside she might have a chance of getting ahold of someone. She hated to admit it but the other blonde was right, patience is a virture. If she wanted to get out of this she would have to wait for the right time. Until then, she will just have to play along with this 'game'. She told her 'ok' and got up to pick up the first book in the series.

-At the DEO-

John was cursing the fact that he can't sense krytonian minds. It wasn't easy trying to convince Alex to relax when he himself was getting more and more worried and frustrated as the days went by. Crime was starting to rise up on the second day after Supergirl was reported by the news to be missing. He wasn't sure how the news got ahold of the information, but there was no way of denying it unless he turned into her and convinced them otherwise. The only problem with that was that he couldn't replicate her powers of heat vision or freeze breath. Nor was he nearly as strong as her. But if it kept the crime rate down and kept people safe and from panicking then he just might have to.

"Agent Shot, have you ran into anything pointing to her yet?" He agitatedly asked Winn.

"Nope. Honestly I don't get it, it's like this lady is suppressing her kryptonian DNA or something. I still can't get any readings on her, and I have tried her cell phone, her tracer in her suit, heck i've even tried finding her through her solar radiation in her blood cells. Nothing is working." Winn ran his fingers through his hair, clealry just a frustrated as everyone else was with things.

"Well keep trying, she can't keep her hidden forever." John stated.

"Hey maybe, I don't know, maybe we should call Super-" Winn started.

"NO. We are not bothering Clark just yet." James said from his laptop at the next computer desk over. "CatCo is trying to keep the city at peace while the news is making things worse. If people see Superman here they will know for sure that something seroiuse is going on. Believe me Clark has already heard about this and has called me already. I asked him to give us a couple more days before joining in on the search. Meanwhile, I am trying to keep the media focused on self improvement and peace until this blows over." James stated, which by the workload he had in his bag seemed to be taking it's toll on him.

"Good idea . Keeping people calm and crime low is the best we can do until Supergirl returns. Maybe you two should get out there and try to do just that for a while, give yourselves a break from the screens." John suggested. The boys looked at each other and then him.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"Yes." Was all he said.

Winns face broke into a grin. "Alright then! I'll just set these scanners to constantly self scan every 30 minutes and get into the van! Lets go kick some criminal butt!" After him and James got up and stretched a little bit they high fived and headed out. John hid his amusement.

Shortly after John got a call from Alex.

"Hey John, I hate to ask you to do this but since James told Lena that Kara had taken a few personal days she called me to see if me and Kara were still up for girls night at Kara's. Can you maybe..."

"ughghhh. Fine. For Kara." He said as he hung up. The things I do for these girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, but let me know what you thought of this new chapter!


	4. Play nice and you won't get scratched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright back after a bit of a hiatus! A recent review on fanfiction here that encouraged me to get a move on with this! So thank you Shadow777997 for the awesome review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.

Play nice and you won't get scratched

Kara was a truly starting to enjoy this series. Psi had gone to her own bedroom for a phone call a while ago so Kara had plenty of time to already be at the end of this book. This Rose character reminded her of a younger Alex in so many ways. And Lisa definitely sounded like Kara herself. It was amazing what kinda of trouble Rose could get herself into at the St. Vladamires -aka Vampire Academy, as Rose liked to put it.

Kara was just picking up the next book when Psi finally came back out. She simply walked to the kitchen and started making what seemed to be lunch.

Kara peeked in and there were two places set up at the table. She almost squealed to have a place for her to eat. This whole being captive thing sure was bringing out some strange behaviors in her.

"Are you going to stand there grinning at me all day or sit down Birdy?" The currently cooking blonde quipped.

Kara's smile fell at the nickname. "You know I have a name." She stated as she headed for the table.

"Oh don't tell the cat your secret identity. It would take the fun out of the game." Psi said as she got her plate and put the spaghetti on it. Kara was going to ask what the game was exactly when her captor suddenly walked right past her and back into her room and locked the door.

Kara sat there stumped for a few minutes. She had anticipated to be eating with the other blonde... not alone. Not like it mattered really, but it just kinda felt weird. She eventually did grab her food and ate and since she wasn't sure what to do she just picked up Frost Bite (the second book in that series) and started reading again.

It was a few more hours until Psi came back out again and seemed to be ready to go somewhere. Kara got a little excited, hoping she would leave her that way she could just walk out... though after a second she remembered that that was a very stupid hope to have due to her captor not being stupid. Kara had to recognize that Psi is smart enough to be able to capture and contain Supergirl. That took a pretty sharp mind.

"Are you going somewhere?" The kryptonian asked.

"Yes we are."

"Do i get to know where?" Kara asked.

"Hmmm. Sorry no. Now be a good birdy and follow me."

Despite the dreadful nick name Kara did follow her into a garage with a blue car in it. After they both got in she was handed a black bandana. Psi just looked at her expectantly. Kara took it and put it over her eyes.

She knew better at this point then to use her powers so she just sat there and listened to the music the blonde robber had put on. Surprisingly enough it was classical music, which actually helped ease Kara's growing tension.

When the engine finally stopped she felt a poke to her shoulder bringing her out of her relaxed state. Then she heard a chuckle.

"Sorry for waking you up but we are here." Psi stated. Kara wondered if that meant she could take the bandana off. Psi ended up stopping her when she tried.

"Not yet Birdy. We don't need people seeing your face just yet." She wondered what that was supposed to mean. It made her nervous and mad all over again. She heard her door open and felt Psi's hand grab her own to lead her.

She could feel the solid cement underneath her feet and couldn't feel a breeze so she guessed they were in a garage of some kind. When she tried to ask the other blonde she just got shushed. So she continued to try to use her senses to figure out what was going on.

They had gotten into an elevator and gone up 8 floors. Then seemed to walk down some hallways and were possibly at an office maybe?

Finally she felt psi remove the bandana and was confused as to where they were.

"What are we doing here?" She asked baffled by her surroundings. It wasn't what she thought it was going to be. Instead of an office it was a high class apartment.

"What you don't like it?" Psi smiled slyly. Kara didn't know how to answer that.

"No, I mean, yes its nice, but, Argh, WHY are we here?" Kara was tripping over her own words. She was getting more and more irritated.

"Be patient Birdy we are simply having some fun after work. I figured you needed some in your dreary hero life."

"What?! I know how to have fun!" Kara half defended. Psi just shrugged and moved to the kitchen to make supper.

Kara was getting sick of this game. She wanted to go home. She wanted to get to the people she loved. She wanted everything that wasn't being here with this phycic blonde criminal who thinks she can control her! Kara stormed into the kitchen area and finally let her pent up anger show. She slammed her hands on the counter and glared at the woman who was washing her hands at the sink.

"How about you stop playing games, stop calling me Bridy, and tell me what the hell is going on!" That demand held the frustration and aggression that had been building in the Kryptonion for the past 4 days. But that didn't seem to scare the woman. Instead it had the opposite effect. Kara got a nerve piercing look from the phycic that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Learn to use your manners and maybe I will." Psi said as she turned her head slightly and suddenly Kara was shaking and trying to hold on to the marble kitchen counter next to her. The beautiful apartment they were in began to fade and she felt like the ground was going to cave from beneath her feet. She felt like she was in a small space surrounded by nothingness. Her breathing hitched, she began to panic.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" She began to scream as she held onto the drawer handles for something physical to cling to.

"Know your place Birdy. You will speak to a Cat with respect." Psi stated darkly as she slowly lifted her powers off the superhero. Kara was trying to regain her normal breathing as she found the kitchen floor comforting to see again. When she felt she could stand again she watched as the robber made her way to one of the doors in the apartment and dropped the bag she had brought in it and then closed it again. When she looked towards Kara Kara immediately looked away. She could feel Psi grin slightly.

She felt ridiculous being afraid of her but after that episode she knew she was out of her depths with this woman and without her powers she was helpless. She hated the feeling. She hated not having freedom. She hated being powerless. She hated being afraid of her captor. She hated that she was being controlled by a criminal. She hated all of this. But it was clear that that all she could do was hate it. She can't act on it. If she did it would either end up in being sick or another one of those petrifying attacks and she really didn't want to go through either option. She just prayed the DEO was working on this and could find her soon.

-At DEO two days later-

"Alex I know we will find her. There is no way she can keep her from us forever. Kara's a smart girl, she will figure out a way to send us a signal somehow." James stated as he set down a coffee in front of the stressed out sister. She took a deep breath and began to blink for the first time in an hour.

"I know I just... I just hate the waiting. I can't believe out of ALL of this tech we still can't find her." She said.

"Well me and Winn are trying to keep the streets safe and John is posing as Supergirl for now to keep the city from a panic. We are all doing our best to keep everything under control. So I think maybe you should go out with your girlfriend and try to distract yourself for a bit until we do get that signal."

Alex looked like she was going to tell him HELL NO when said girlfriend coincidentally walked in and put her arms around her.

Maggie was decked out in a gorgeous navy blue skirt and tank top ensemble with jewelry makeup and hair all done. She was breath taking. Alex almost did forget about her sister for a second. But soon looked away and back at the screen she had been in front of for the past week now. She could feel Maggie pouting from behind her so she grabbed the forgotten coffee and took a swig to avoid eye contact with the woman she loved so she could focus on finding the other woman she couldn't live her life without.

'Supergirl' flew in and walked up to them. Apparently knowing what was going on came next to her and leaned on her elbows like Kara does.

"I think they are right and you need to go and have a date with your fiance. Everything will be alright and we will alert you as soon as we get any different results." John said in Kara's voice. It irked Alex when he did that because she had to remind herself that it wasn't really her sister but it was comforting to hear at the same time. Finally she sighed and caved in. She let the detective drag her out on a hot date while James and Winn headed out to Patrol since John was back now.

-Back with the cat and bird the same day-

Supergirl woke up to an alarm clock for the second morning in a row now. It was pleasantly new, especially compared to the coffee. Instead she would get up at the alarm, freshen up, put on the clothes Psi had packed for her, and meet her at the kitchen table for breakfast. They were still at that apartment that Psi had brought them too two days ago which was admittedly much nicer then the little house in the middle of nowhere they were in before. She was grateful that the blonde had let her grab the rest of the books in that series she was reading so she had something to do while Psi did business with people who would come over. Psi had given her instructions to always put her hair up and put on this black pair of rectangular glasses with no prescription in them to keep people from recognizing her. Kara found this hilariously ironic. She guessed no one Psi had come over so far knew Kara Danvers because they had only asked who she was and Psi would simply state "a friend". Kara was just glad she wasn't referring to her as 'Birdy' to everyone. Or as 'the captured Supergirl'. She would take friend.

After they had breakfast Psi told her they were going somewhere again tonight but were coming back here so she shouldn't pack. And she was instructed to put on the dress she and heels she had packed for her. Apparently tonight was the night she was taking her out for that 'fun' she kept mentioning. This would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Let me know!


End file.
